Fallout: New Patriots (Cancelled)
by MajorKO
Summary: Transported to our favorite wasteland by a mysterious device, the personnel of Liberty military research base are now stranded in a world very different than the one they remember. Join us as we watch these men and woman survive in the wasteland, while trying to find out more about the world around them. Takes place in central south U.S (Alternate 'Reality Universe' timeline).
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Modern world:

Location: Liberty military research base.

Date: July 17, 2034

It's eleven at night. The research compound and the base surrounding it are asleep, only broken by the night sentries and the occasional vehicle. To most, this was just another night of relaxing, sleeping, or being bored. However, what they don't know is that this will be a change that will affect the rest of their lives, both long and short.

Inside the research compound and down a few levels into the ground lies a containment room. Here, scientists have been studying a unique device retrieved months ago from a Chinese convoy trying to break through the front lines into Beijing. Once the personnel escorting the device had been neutralized, GADS soldiers investigated the remains of the convoy, finding the device in what experts guessed was one of the last working apcs the Chinese had.

The device had been brought to the facility five weeks ago, but even now little is still known about it. Right now, only one scientist was in the room, the others either sleeping or having left to a town dozens of miles away. Finishing some notes, he yawned and looked at the device, giving it a look of both resent and amazement.

The device itself was a perfect cube, two feet in length, two feet in width, and two feet in height. Dark grey with glowing blue outlines, the device was mystical and uniform on all sides, except for the top. Here, there was what looked like an access port and some kind of screen, like a tablet. The device weighed about 20 pounds, which indicated that the materials it was made of were very light. When it had been originally studied, trace amounts of energy were detected coming off of it, which later proved to be possibly harmless, as it wasn't identified as radiation or any other toxic substance and no effects have been made present.

That being said, the device itself often gave off a mystical and creepy vibe, one that made scientists who were previously ecstatic to study hesitant.

Shaking his head, the scientist gathered up his notes and put them with the rest, glancing over them one more time before leaving them in the pile. Leaving the room, he thought about getting a quick drink, but decided not to as an urge to fall asleep fell over him. Yawning again, he left the room sluggishly, not noticing the steady yet rapid increasing of the light and energy output from the device.

Six hours later, when a helicopter heading towards the base to deliver some supplies found a large field of dirt and an oddly shaped crater where the base had been. Within hours, military personnel were on scene, guarding the site as teams of CIA and FBI searched for clues, finding nothing except for faint traces of the same type that the device was releasing.

Within six months, the investigation is closed due to a lack of evidence and a discovery of the event by the public. For the new several years, multiple other reports have been made of odd disappearances, ranging from a simple truck or person to entire bases and groups of citizens. It wasn't limited to the United States either, with some reports coming from as far as European New Russia and Japan. What happened to these missing people and property is unknown to this day.

Until now.

 **Author's notes/history lesson**

 **Welp, this is gonna be the prologue for a little side project of mine. I'm just going to be updating/working on this when I have the time and feel like it, so don't expect constant updating or the story to even be finished.**

 **So, just so you all know the relative history behind this story, I'm going to provide a history timeline of sorts here, enjoy!**

 **Welcome to United Nations Historical Archives**

 **Access: Restricted Beta**

 **Warning: Some information from this section is classified for civilian and lower military and government sources. Only those with Clearance level 5 or with approval from a Clearance level 3 figure can access this.**

 **Search:** **Arab Spring to today.**

 **Category:** **World war III.**

 **Loading…**

 **Load successful:**

 **2011:**

 **-Arab spring starts in Tunisia, soon spreading throughout much of North Africa and the middle east. Governments of Tunisia, Libya, Egypt and Sudan overthrown. Civil war breaks out in Syria, Pakistan, and Iran. Government/constitutional changes in Turkey, Jordan, Kuwait, Oman, Lebanon, and Bahrain occur.**

 **-International military intervention in Libya occurs as a NATO air and naval task force helps Libyan rebels assume power over several months of fighting.**

 **-Series of earthquakes hit Japan, killing thousands in the quakes and following tsunamis. The tsunami caused the Fukushima nuclear power plant to meltdown, becoming the 2nd complete nuclear reactor meltdown in the world at the time. It is now the third worst radioactive location, following the Chernobyl disaster (1986) and the Urumqi disaster (2025).**

 **-U.S Seals kill Al-Qaida leader Osama bin Laden in a raid on a complex in Pakistan, using fighting in the city between Pakistani police and rioters to mask it.**

 **-North Korean leader Kim Jong-il dies.**

 **2014:**

 **Pakistani rebellion crushed by army.**

 **-Iran remains in a constant state of civil war between 4 factions: The 'Rojhilat' (Kurds), the 'Iranian Freedom Army' (secular rebels), the 'Iranian Movement of Islam' (radical rebels) and the Iranian government.**

 **-Peace in Syria is finally established, with the south of syria belonging to the Syrian government and the north under control of either the state of 'Rojava' (Kurds) or the 'Syrian Democratic Council', with the former coming under the protest of many in neighboring Turkey.**

 **-Ukraine experiences riots and revolts over turning away from relations with the European Union, leading to the removal of the pro-Russian president and much of the government and higher military.**

 **-Russia attempts to annex Crimea. Ukrainian troops and Crimean defense militias successfully hold north of island and most military facilities, while Russia secures south of island and Sevastopol naval base. Ukrainian army launches counter attack and briefly meets success before being ground to a halt. United Nations and European Union condemns Russia while NATO sends 5,000 troops.**

 **-Attempt to create an 'Islamist caliphate' by 'Islamic State' are met with failure as the group is defeated by a combined Coalition-Iraqi force after three months of brutal combat that leave more than 28,000 dead, half of them insurgents.**

 **2018:**

 **-China creates 'Red Block' to reinforce standing in the world against the U.S and it's growing allies. North Korea, Iran, Syria Pakistan, Venezuela, Cuba, and much of southeast asia join the red block.**

 **-In response, the 'Global Alliance of Defence and Security' (GADS) was created, consisting of North America, most of Europe, South Korea, Japan, Taiwan, Australia and parts of Africa, the middle east, and South America.**

 **-KURATAS robot unveiled in Japan at 2015 Wonder Festival. When a group of four terrorist broke into the festival and started shooting, security pioneered the KR robot on station and used its weaponry* to subdue the invaders, saving hundreds of lives. This marks the start of a new age of robotic research and construction.**

 **-European Union creates new military policies after Ukraine and Turkey join, effectively creating a military alliance wing. As a result, NATO starts to lose funding and support, eventually fusing with the EU and GADS.**

 **2023:**

 **Russian attempts to join the Red Block, along with a refusal to properly settle the Crimea crisis and a progressive return to a communist government caused mass protests and riots across the country. When ordered to fire on the crowds, mass defections of military and police occur in Siberia and the south of the country. Within two months, full war breaks out. The Russian army is thoroughly split, with half of it, along with much of the air force, nuclear/ballistic and space command joining the rebels, while the remaining half of the army, along with most of the navy, air defense, and special forces remain with the government.**

 **Operation Bear hunt: Multiple contingents of newly trained New Russian Spetsnaz, along with roughly three battalions of New Russian army commandos and British SAS secure remaining Russian Chemical and Nuclear facilities, disabling or capturing their weapon arsenals and the equipment to produce more. Most missions are successful with few casualties, and those that didn't succeed were fired upon by ballistic and cruise missiles, destroying the sites. This brings an outrage from the Russian government, who soons joins the Red Block.**

 **Multinational Mars 1st research and colonization mission is launched. The mission consisted of five vessels: 3 Mayflower class colony ships and two Runner class transport ships. All in all, about seven hundred scientists, mechanics, construction workers, engineers, and colonists were on the mission from the United States, Canada, Great Britain, France, Sweden, Germany, Spain, Italy, Greece, New Russia, Israel, Egyptian republic, India, and Japan.**

 **2024:**

 **Due to the pact agreement, Chinese troops start amassing along the New Russian border, putting troops there on high alert. 14,000 Pakistani and North Korean troops are sent via ship to St. Petersburg.**

 **Ukraine joins the war against Russia after an agreement with New Russia. In exchange for beneficial trade relationships and the full release of Crimea to Ukraine, it will allow New Russian troops into it's territory and send it's own to help. Due to this, China and the red block declare war on Ukraine.**

 **Fearing GADS retaliation, Red Block troops launch a preemptive strike on South Korea, Siberia, Japan, and Taiwan. The invasion of Taiwan partially succeeds, with much of the southern and western coast captured, but Red troops ended up becoming bogged down by fierce local and army resistance, along with artillery bombardment and temporary air superiority. Most of South Korea is captured.**

 **Chinese troops manage to push deep into Siberia, capturing much of the border region.**

 **Robotic units proven for the first time in combat in Japan. Despite initial success, invading Red troops were pushed back to the coast by a surprise attack by Japanese defense force personnel, supported by U.S army troops. Counter-attack was spearheaded by 80 KR-04 heavy attack robots and 250 Tali aerial attack drones. GADS forces suffered minimal casualties, while Red casualties were in the thousands within the first 48 hours.**

 **Emergency session held by U.N, European Union, and GADS. Decision is made to deal with the RED threat and war is declared by GADS and most EU and UN members.**

 **Mars mission arrives on Mars and starts construction on research center and Bio-dome colony.**

 **Despite growing pressure from both sides, India remains neutral.**

 **U.S, Canadian, and Brazilian forces launch an offensive on Cuba and Venezuela, taking both of them within 4 months.**

 **2025:**

 **Operation Silent Dagger: GADS special forces, working with local resistance cells, attack multiple Red nuclear and chemical launch, construction, and storage sites in China. This was the largest commando/special forces operation done to date, as it involved over 8,000 personnel from the various GADS nations. Two weeks before the operation started, U.S government sources managed to hack into the Red Block's communications and information network and pinpointed over two hundred sites. Soon the attack was launched and met with varying degrees of success. There were over 60 GADS deaths, and more than 300 wounded. While most sites were destroyed or damaged beyond salvage, a few managed to escape this, including two chemical production sites and an unknown nuclear silo.**

 **In response to operation Silent Dagger, the Red Block uses its last remaining missile site to launch three DF-31 thermonuclear missiles at targets in Japan and Alaska, along with half a dozen high-explosive yield DF-21 missiles at frontline targets in Siberia and Korea. All three nuclear missiles and all but two DF-21 missiles are destroyed. One lands successfully at a major port in South Korea, destroying most of the facilities and sinking or damaging seven ships present, including the Australian navy frigates Stuart and Perth and the United States Navy cruiser Chosin. The other warhead was hacked while in route to an unknown target in Siberia, instead being diverted to the Chinese city of Urumqi, hitting the area near the newly built nuclear reactor. This caused a failure of multiple systems and a reactor meltdown. Due to fighting and the blocking of Red Cross and similar organizations from entering Red Block territory, the city and surrounding area didn't receive help until three months later. By then, over thirty miles of territory had been irradiated, with over three hundred thousand deaths and close to a million cases of radiation sickness or connected cancer. Even today, the land is a wasteland, where hundreds of cases of small bands of outsiders or mutated animals are reported by U.N observers and the few remaining locals at the edge of the wasteland.**

 **GADS troops launch multiple offensives against the Red Block, retaking Taiwan and South Korea and pushing troops into Russia, Iran, south-east asia, and North Korea. New Russian troops also start pushing against invading Chinese forces in Siberia, gaining little ground but keeping them from pushing further.**

 **Faced with the growing threat of being overrun, Myanmar surrenders to GADS forces, followed by Thailand and Laos two months later. However, Cambodia and Vietnam resist, forcing the GADS forces into heavy jungle and rural combat.**

 **Breakthrough in medical science brings the cure for cancer, with millions applying for it within the first year.**

 **2026:**

 **Russian troops perform a last stand in Moscow against advancing European Union, GADS, and New Russian troops. Fighting lasts for a year until the final remaining troops in the Kremlin are starved out. Russia is reunited and immediately votes to join the European union and GADS.**

 **Laos surrenders after a severe bombing raid destroys much of the capital city of Vientiane and kills the president.**

 **Much of southern and coastal Vietnam is taken, but the remainder last until the end of the war. Even then, it will take nine more years before the final pocket of resistance is crushed.**

 **Iran is secured by GADS and rebel forces, and India joins the war with a combined invasion with Australian, British, and Iraqi troops on Pakistan.**

 **Syria is taken and absorbed into North Syria, becoming the Syrian Republic**

 **Besides for a small strip on the border, most of North Korea is taken by GADS.**

 **Small outbreak of smallpox in occupied Thailand and Vietnam.**

 **Besides Vietnam and North Korea, China is now alone in the conflict.**

 **First Cybernetics are created in Britain.**

 **2027:**

 **Operation Iron wave: The invasion of China starts. Over seven million troops and military personnel participate. From the north, two million EU and Russian troops flood over the border from Siberia and allied Mongolia into China, taking large swaths of land. Meanwhile, millions of troops attack from southeast asia, Korea, and the southern coast.**

 **Within four months, more than 60% of China is under coalition control, most of it being in the south and west. Advances slow however as coalition forces encounter fiercer Chinese resistance.**

 **Shanghai massacre and siege: Hundreds of thousands of Chinese citizens protest over food shortages and government oppression. When some of them started to become violent, someone gave the order to open fire. More than 50,000 were killed and 300,000 wounded. This led to a citywide revolt that managed to repel the army from the city, shocking world leaders. Quickly working, GADS forces managed to evacuate most of the wounded, as well as managing to send in supplies and about 100,000 troops. However, soon Chinese forces cut off the city, limiting supplies to some ships that managed to get past the Chinese air and artillery forces. The siege lasts for two years before being lifted by the 2nd GADS army.**

 **2030:**

 **Chinese control is limited to the northeast region surrounding Beijing and a small strip of central China. Taiwan government established as ruling government over controlled Chinese territory.**

 **Chinese forces start getting desperate as reports come in of human meat shields, suicide bombings, and gas attacks. Some Chinese troops are found without body armor or carrying captured GADS or civilian grade weaponry.**

 **Chinese launch last offensive towards Shanghai, with over 300,000 troops and most of their remaining armor and air units, along with some of their new robotic units. Offensive succeeds at reaching the city but is stopped at the outskirts. Over a period of a month, the offensive is slowly pushed back using intense artillery and plane bombardment and steady troop pushes. Chinese losses estimated at over 60,000 dead or captured, 1,200 robotic units ,800 tanks and apcs, 500 other ground vehicles, 38 jets, 70 helicopters, 80 artillery and rocket pieces, and three patrol boats.**

 **Next Mars colony mission is sent, this one with over 1,400 people, to populate the newly completed bio-dome**

 **2034:**

 **Chinese forces are pushed back into the land surrounding Beijing, numbering at over 200,000 soldiers. Having years to prepare, the Chinese forces have placed mines and traps, built bunkers and gun nests, and have prepared the last of their artillery. Due to this and the low civilian population in the city, it is decided to starve the Chinese out.**

 **Chinese Convoy coming from [REDACTED] heading towards Beijing is intercepted by GADS forces. In the following firefight, the crew of the convoy are all neutralized. When investigating, personnel discovered [REDACTED], which was confiscated and eventually sent to [REDACTED] research base.**

 **First countrywide elections in China are held, with the temporary capital being placed in the Taiwan capital of Taipei.**

 **Islamic insurgent groups start popping up in Iraq, Iran, and Pakistan, attacking government and GADS personnel in a series of kidnappings, shootings, and suicide bombings.**

 ***KURATAS robot at the festival was armed with one 'BB' minigun, along with a shield and a launcher system on it's back that contained fireworks.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1

Fallout world

Location: Unknown

Date: July 17, 2295

 **Pov: Staff Sergeant Nate Smith**

' _Uh, my head. What did I drink last night?'_ I thought as I tried to open my eyes, only to close them as they were assaulted by a bright light. Groaning, I bring one of my hands up and over my eyes, allowing me to open them semi-successfully. Taking a couple of minutes to let my eyes adjust, I manage to wake myself up to the point that I'm able to make some coherent thought. ' _Damn, why do I feel so sore? The last time I felt like this was after drinking too much a few years ago and waking up at 10."_ With that thought, my eyes went wide open and now ignoring the light, I looked at the alarm clock right next to my bunk, a bright 8:50 shining on it.

"Shit!" I have yell to myself as I tumble out of bed, trying to pull open the footlocker below me as I look around, only to realise something important. Despite the entire room being bathed in light from the overhead lights, everyone was still asleep. While this would normally be confusing, the fact that two of them were slumped onto the floor while a third was on a small chair in an awkward position showed that they didn't fall asleep normally.

' _Chemical weapons!'_

At this realization, I quickly pull open the locker fully and grab the gask mask inside of it, yanking it onto my face as I fearfully hold my breath. It felt like it took hours, but I finally managed to secure the mask onto my face, letting me breath while I tried to collect my thoughts.

' _Why wasn't I still being effected? Did the chem only last for a while and was already gone when I woke up? Or am I immune to it? No no, if that was the case I wouldn't have woken up like this.'_

As my mind is racing a mile a minute, I slip my tactical vest over my body and secure it on. Then, I look through my locker and grab my m9 pistol and 3 mags, loading one of them while putting the other two into patches on my vest. Finally, I grab my combat knife and my helmet as I slip out of the room, only pausing to make sure the other nine soldiers of my squad were still breathing.

Looking outside, I confirm that something was up. There must have been at least a couple dozen soldiers, along with a few civies, lying on the ground or propped up against the nearby walls, all knocked out. Deciding to find some answers out, I make my way towards a nearby staircase that led up to the perimeter wall surrounding the base.

The wall itself was a pretty good yet basic design, 4 inch thick 'bomb-proof' concrete wall jutting up a dozen feet above ground. Behind the wall was a simple stone walkway about two feet wide, with iron railing on the other side to prevent people from falling. Below and slightly in front of the wall were a series of Mark 3 M2 turrets, which were somehow offline. Beyond that was about a hundred yards, dotted with buried land mines and the occasional spike or vehicle pit trap. Then there was the chain link fence, standing 8 feet tall and sporting barbed wire at the top, all the while electrified. Slightly to the right along the fence was one of three entry checkpoints to the base, currently inactive like the rest of the base behind me.

However, this wasn't what had my attention. No, what had my attention was what was beyond that. There was about half a mile or so of open fields with a little bit of the nearby forest slightly to the left, but it all abruptly ended and was replaced by a much duller and sick looking brown ground, covered occasionally by patches of nearly dead grass or the occasional skeleton of a tree. The road leading into it was definitely broken and in disrepair when compared to the newly paved and clean road leading up to the base.

Glancing up, I could see a clear and unusually brighter sky, with the scorching sun visible. Breaking these clouds were several dull-white clouds.

After a few more minutes of standing in shock, I'm broken from my trance by the sound of moaning. Looking to my left, I notice one of the previously unconscious soldiers rubbing their head as they tried to sit up.

"Attention!"

At this, the soldier, who looked like he was a rookie, immediately fumbled as he stood up at attention, somehow staying in that position despite their weak and groggy appearance. Deciding to try to get some information on what happened, I start to question him.

"What is your name boy?"

"P-private Dillan Moler sir!"

"What were you doing last night private?"

"Just standing guard sir! It was a pretty normal night, until I felt tired. I tried to fight through it until the shift change arrived, but I couldn't stay awake. The next thing I know, I'm slowly waking up to… daylight…" At this, the private started panicking, and in doing so looked over the wall at the barren land beyond.

"S-sir?! W-wh-what is g-going on?"

Seeing him panic, I attempt to calm him down.

"Calm down private. Now I'm going to head into the main building and try to wake up the commanders, and if that can't be done then I'll search for information. I want you to try to wake up as many personnel as you can and have them wake others up. I also want to see if you can get someone awake who could re-activate some of the perimeter defenses. This is new land, and we don't know what's out there. Can you do that?"

Dillan, now more calm but with a nervous look in his eyes, saluted and shouted a quick "Sir, yes sir!" before running to one of the nearby asleep guards, no doubt to try to wake him up. As I start heading off towards the main building, I hear Dillan mutter " _I can't believe we're not in Louisiana anymore."_

' _Me too private, me too.'_

 **10 minutes later**

"Finally, I'm here." I say to myself as I finally enter 'general row'. This was where the several base commanders and leaders, along with any visiting high-rank personnel, would sleep and stay at. Looking at all the doors, I decide to start with Brigadier general Lorwenth, the commander of the 9th Combined Arms Brigade, which was the military force stationed at Liberty. He was supposedly a veteran of the invasion of Cuba, as well as fighting the Reds in first occupied Korea and Siberia and later in north China.

Walking into the room, I immediately notice that a couple of items were on the floor about the room, no doubt from the general trying to swing at some unseen threat before falling unconscious. Spotting Lorwenth on the ground, I kneel next to him and shake him. Not getting any response I shake harder, then I try shoving him, which only brings a very small grumble.

Seeing no other choice, I back away to the door before shouting as loud as I could. "ATTENTION!"

This seemed to do the trick, because as soon as I say that, the general is already climbing to his feet, staying ramrod still for a second before seeming to realize what had exactly happened. Looking over at me with a face of annoyance, he forcefully demanded "If you don't tell me why you woke me up this instant _sergeant_ , the I will personally make sure that you're demoted to private and sent to the front lines in Beijing."

Gulping, I barely hesitate in responding. "Well sir, everyone was knocked unconscious by something last night. I'm not sure what, but it doesn't seem to be a chemical attack of any sort, as I haven't seen any signs of any chemicals myself, and that everyone seemed to have been knocked out at the same time. Furthermore, there's no evidence that any enemies breached the compound."

At the look of his annoyance being traded with concern and curiosity, I continue. Also sir, this is hard to explain, but the land outside the base is different. To a certain point, all of the grass and soft ground end and is replaced by a tough, hard looking surface. For all I know, we were teleported. After assigning a waking private to wake up some of the others and reactivate some of the perimeter defences, I came to wake you and the other commanders and inform all of you of the situation."

As is finished, the general had a grave look on his face. He remained silent for a couple of minutes before picking up his military-issue M-pad and walk out the door, with I following right behind him as he started talking. "Make sure to wake up the other commanders. I'll see the situation myself and try to wake everyone else up quicker."

"Yes sir!"


End file.
